


Dancing By My Side

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Celebrations, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Office Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Corny and Maybelle celebrate the integration of the show.follow-up to Got So Far To Go
Relationships: Corny Collins/Motormouth Maybelle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Dancing By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> oops, can't stop, won't stop

The second the camera lights went off signaling they were no longer on the air, Corny subtly grabbed Maybelle's hand and dragged her off stage. Everyone in the audience continued to cheer while the newly integrated council members kept dancing and celebrating so no one was aware of the two suddenly missing co-hosts. He guided her past the makeup tables and down the hall where their dressing rooms were located and he slammed the door behind them. Maybelle was already bunching her dress up to her hips and Corny felt himself harden even more, pleased to see she was just as eager. He shed his jacket and loosened his tie while she unhooked her garters, both of them grinning madly at each other. 

In a few short minutes, his pants and underwear were around his ankles and she was sat on his desk, writhing in pleasure as he thrust in and out. Maybelle squeezed his shoulders and moaned into his ear, already knowing that neither of them were going to last long. Corny gripped her hips and buried his face in her neck, his grunts growing louder the closer he got to the edge. When she began to buck up against him in time with his thrusts, Corny felt the stirring of his orgasm surface. 

"Oh yes, Corny!" Maybelle gasped, digging her nails into his wrinkled dress shirt.

The door of the office opened and Maybelle slowly opened her eyes to see a red-faced Velma standing in the open doorway, her expression of anger deepening on her pale face the more she realized what the hell was going on. With a winning smile, Maybelle began to soar through her release, her eyes rolling back until they were closed again, her body overcome with complete satisfaction and pleasure. Corny followed right after her and slowed down his thrusts until he came to a complete stop, his body shuddering in relief. When Maybelle opened her eyes again, Velma was nowhere to be seen and she smirked. 

"You forgot to lock the door," she breathed out heavily as he stepped back from her. 

Corny glanced over his shoulder as he buttoned up his pants and frowned at the open door. "Who saw?"

"Velma." 

The laugh that escaped his mouth was infectious and they both leaned into each other as they fell apart in stitches. 

"I wish I would have seen her face!" he chucked as he helped her snap her garters back into place. 

"It was priceless," Maybelle giggled. "I've never seen anyone look so damn defeated."

"She's just not ready for the future," he said. He pulled her off the desk and into his arms, her dress falling back down her legs. "But I am, baby. And it's finally here." 

She kissed him, but pulled away when he tried to deepen it. They didn't have time for another round and no doubt Velma was spouting hatred at anyone who would listen about the compromising position she just found them in. "We have quite a ways to go still, Corny," she reminded him. "But ain't nothin' gonna stop us now." 


End file.
